Bad things aren't bad if you find true love
by Sarenety
Summary: Darien saves Sarina from being raped and takes her home, she doesn't remember what happened to her and he doesn't want to tell her. So how is he going to explain why she's in his apartment, inbed with him?


Chapter One

Darien opened his eye and looked upon the angel in his arms.She was so beautiful and looked so presios. He fell asleep waching a movie with her in his bedroom and knew she was under the covers beside him, he could feel her body next to his. He hardly knew her, but he loved being mean to her, aspesialy because she looked so cute when she was angry. What happened to her yesterday was samething he'd rather have her not remember. She was almost raped, he came in time to punch the man to uncotiosness and take her to his place. Her skirt was riped off and her shirt was complitely ripped apart.She was half naked in that corner when he came to her. He put his shirt on her and wraped his jaket oraund her waists, then he carried her away. He made her a bath and put her exasted body in it aftor undressing her complitely like a doll, but she was motionless as he washed her body and pumped life back into her. He dressed her in a gown that he bought a couple days ago, because it reminded him of her. He put bandates on a few cuts she had then he made her some dinner. She hardly ate witch was unusual aspesialy for her.Later she called her perents and told them she'd be staying at Rays tonight,then called Ray and told her that she'd be staying with her,as mutch as perents know but she'd tell her what realy happened later.Darien turned on a video that a little girl he was babysitting for a naibor left at his house,it was Snow White,he remmbered.

He looked down and saw Sarinas blue eyes stare at him curiesly.Her eyes where allways curios,but for a second he saw a scare in her eyes.He couldn't belive she was scared of him.

"Darien where am I?"she asked as she set up on the bed

"Sarina,don't you reember what happened last night?"he asked her sitting up and looking at her

"No... don't tell me we-"

"No not that"he said inturapting her"I think you have temperary imanasia"

"How would you now that?"Sarina asked sospisiosly

"I'd now because my major in college is medical" Darien said getting out of bed. He was going to try not to yell at her today,at any sircomstenses,because she might get worse,he had to take care of her,no metter what she said.

"Oh...well you newer told me that"she said getting up and sretching her arms"I'm hungry"she said going out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Darien smiled"Your allways hungry Sarina"he said getting a pair of pants and a shirt out of his closet and putting them on.Then he fallowed Sarina to the kitchen.

Sarina was looking in the frige then she turned to Darien,her fase was pale"You don't have ANY juck food.WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"she yelled

"Sarina you have to learn how to eat smart,so you don't slowely kill yourself and junk food is bad for your teeth"said Darien as Sarina set down at the table."I'm hungry"she complained like a little child

"Do you want some pancakes?"he asked her as he came into the kitchen

"What kind of pancakes?"Sarina asked curiesly

"Well"said Darien looking into the frige"I have bluebery and strabery and vanila pancakes"

"Can I have one of each?"she asked as her eyes sparkled

Darien looked at her for a second and he couldn't resist her"Sure"he said taking one of each kind of pancakes and closing the fridge.Then he put the pankaces in a spesial dish and plased them in the oven,then set the oven for 15 minets.

"Thank you"she said jumping up with happiness and juming on him.She hugged him tight and he gently hugged her back.

Finely when he was huging him so tight he caouldn't breath he said"Ok hug over get off me Sarina"

Sarina let him go"Let's do samething fun while the pankaces are getting reddy"

"Fun?Sarina it's saturday and I've got classes.I have to take you to the doctor then I'll take you home,but that's it.My clases start at 12 a'clock,so I have to be there by then."

"Darien don't you ever have any fun?"she asked crosing her hands in front of her chest

"Sarina fun is not samething you do in college if you are serious about your education and I am"

"Boo,your no fun"she said looking down sadly.

He looked at her sad fase"You can go watch tv while I get your braikfast reddy"he said trying to cheer her up

"Yay!"Sarina screamed happily running to the couch and jumping on it then getiing the remonte and turning the tv on.

Darien looked a her and smiled.In his mind he imagened what it would be like to be with her,have a happy person around,or undressing her at night anf kissing every part of her body--but then he allways soped himself.He didn't need a girl,he was perfectly happy.Any girl who saw him went crazzy for him,but what he thought was that maibe because he was so chattery as a child that was why his perents crashed,because they where to busy listening to him.He was right,he didn't nrrd a girl,he wanted a girl and he had in mind witch girl he wanted.He wanted Sarina but he wouldn't let himself have her,because that ment he was week,week to a woman.He was affraid of that moust in the world,weekness,imotions.Too mutch imations,like the ones he was too imbaresed to say that he was experiesing.

A loud ding inturapted Dariens thinking.Darien turned oraund and turned the microvave .He took the pankaces ourt and put some strabery syrop on them,then he made some coffie for himself and some milk for Sarina,then he caried all of that on a tray to the livingrooms coffie table.Then he picked up his coffey and set down.

"Braikfast infront of the tv?Yay!"said Sarina jumping on the food and eating really fast.

"Be care fool Meatballhead you might choke yourself"said Darien playfully smiling inosently

Sarina quickly looked up and he saw the fiery anger build up in her eyes and she got up"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"she screamed at him in rage

He was only waiting for her to fire up"Then stop acting like a Meatballhead"he said in complete relaxation as he sipped his coffey and as the smile on his face got more wicked by the moment as he saw how angry she was.

Sudenly he notised a tear sparkle in her eye"Well your nothing but a jerk,a jerk,Darien!"she screamed in pain. She ran to the bathroom and he saw tears running down her face.

"Sarina I didn't mean to hurt you" he said runing after her, but she locked the door in front of his face."Sarina I'm sorry"he said, but in answer he only hurd quiet sobs"Sweatheart, I promise I won't do that again, please don't cry"he pleaded,because every tear he knew she cryed pearsed through his heart like a knife,he couldn't bare it."Sarina please open the door"

No answer came,so Darien pulled the lock and saw that she unlocked the door.He opened it and saw her sitting on the floor in tears.She was a rack.Darien picked her up in his arms just like yesterday and carried her to the couch the he set down with her in his arms and started gently wiping her tears.

"Sarina I am so sorry.Please forgive me."The little girl in his arms cryed even more"Shh shh shh"he keapt reapeating the soothing sound as he pulled her close to him rocked her and himself slowely to calm her down.Slowely he wiped her tears with his fingers.He saw her eyes close.

"Darien,"she said quietly. Darien stoped rocking her "Darien I'm-I'm sorry"

"Sarina I'm the one who needs to be sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" he said gently kissing her forhead. His never done that before. Her skin was so soft,but he didn't let himself get carried away.

"Darien you don't have to be sorry. I didn't mean to blow up on you like that" she said getting up from his arms.

"Sarina"said Darien getting up"let me see if I can find you samething to wear to the doctor's"

Sarina turned her back to him.She didn't know what to say,she wanted to make love to him no matter how mutch he made her cry,she loved him,she waned to be in his arms and kiss him all night long,but she couldn't.She didn't know why,but some unbelivebly strong forse was pulling her to him.

Darien headed into his room and searched his closet for samething she could wear.He found a pair of his old jeans,he was aboout her age when he wore them,he used to love them so mutch.Then he found his old girlfriends tanktop and his smallest jacket fot her then he went to the bathroom and got her school shoes and socks that she was wearing yesterday.Then he headed back into the living room.Sarina was standing just like he left her.She was shaking a little."Sarina"

Sarina turned oraund,her sholder still shaking.

"Go to the bedroom and try these on"he said handing he the close

Sarina took the close and went to the bedroom without a word.

Darien picked the phone up and called one of his doctor friends and asked him if he could chexk Sarina out.He told him quietly what happened last night and that she didn't remember it this morning.Dariens friend,Dr.Johnson said that he had time to check Sarina out today,so Darien thanked him and tolk him he'd see him soon.

Sarina went out of he bedroom,Darien was sitting on the couch"Um...Darien"she called quietly

Darien goy up and turned oraund."Oh my Gosh you look amazing"he said walking to her.His old jeans where strachy so then huged every part of her body and so did the tight tanktop.

Darien took her to the doctor. She was ok, everything was fine and the hospital had to call her parents. Darien desided to drop Sarina off home. He parked the car in the drive way.

"Sarina go ahead."He smiled

"No!"She shook her head from side to side.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?' He asked touching her shoulder carefully, he was afraid to upset her even more.

"Promise me something." She asked looking down

"What ever you want, Sarina." He said looking at her, he hated when she was sad.

"Promise me you'll never ever hurt me, promise."She looked up at him

"I promise" He gave her a moment to feel that he wasn't lying."Come on, let's go."

Darien walked Sarina to the door and rang the doorbell. Her parents came they started hugging Sarina and making sure she was allright. Just when Darien was about to leave a voice called him back.

"Darien, please stay.."He recognized it without turning, it was Sarina

He turned to her "I don't think it's apropriet."

"No, stay Darien, stay."Said Sarina's dad. "You saved my daughter, you can stay for a while." The man smiled. He was like Darien, strong and dark haired.

Darien came in.


End file.
